Compassion
by The Pootamis
Summary: Who knew that the hearts of two vixens could have such a dramatic result in a change of things. They sure didn't.


_Shit,shit,shit! What am i supposed to do!_

Those screams. Screams that she could hear loud and clear. Screams that continue to invade her thoughts despite best efforts to block them out by covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes firmly.

But it wasn't working. She could still hear the screams loud and clear. Screams of pain. Screams coming from a room down.

Screams coming from him. The second Robin or someone that she liked to refer to as the Bat brat. A robin that she wanted on so many times to smack with her hammer whenever he made some kind of smart ass comment towards her.

But she didn't want this. Didn't want to see him in this much pain. Didn't want to hear his screams. Cries of pain thanks to him.

Thanks to her puddin The Joker. A mad man. A truly mad man in which has never been seen before. A man that had devised yet another wild scheme.

Only this time it was truly sinister. This time it wasn't about taking over the city. No it was about bringing pain to him.

Bringing pain to The Batman. The hero of Gotham City. A flawless plan that she has watched unfold before her very eyes.

A plan with every passing day has made her sick to her stomach from its results. The second Robin. A young man in his later teens maybe early twenties beaten to within an inch of his life.

Beaten down with so many objects. Beaten with chains. Electroduced until the pain had become too much for him.

The latest being one that has done the most damage. A crowbar. A rusty crowbar that proved it still could pack a wallop.

And it has. Broken bones. So many broken bones. Bones that she could hear being shattered and fractured with every hit being delivered his way.

A sound that has haunted her dreams for the past few nights. Long nights of her sitting in the shadows with her head buried in her knees rocking herself back and forth.

Nights where she wished this never happened. Wished she had never met this mad man in the first place.

A man that would always leave her all alone each night to look after their prisoner. A prisoner she couldn't even look at.

Couldn't even stomach the absolute carnage this young man had to go through. Carnage that makes her take a shaky breath as she ignores the tears that start to trickle down her cheeks messing up her makeup to look over towards the sealed door.

The door where nothing could be seen inside. A door housing her puddin's prisoner. A prisoner that she knew would die in the coming days if she didn't do something.

Didn't find a way to save this young man from this monster. A monster that she was still unsure why she kept coming back to.

Was it because of the fear of what this man would do to her if she didn't? Was it because she truly thought of herself as just his pawn and nothing else.

She couldn't be too sure. What she did know was she needed to do something. Needed to get this young man away from this monster before it was too late.

A sudden surge of courage that makes her do something she never thought she would have the ability to do.

To disobey him. To disobey The Joker. To turn against him and hopefully never look back. This courage that makes her take a long deep breath before she approaches the door.

Approaches the door with only the sound of her heels clanging across the empty walls. Heels that come to a stop next to the door as she digs out the keys to the many locks attached on the outside before with shaky hands in record time she takes care of them.

Takes care of the locks throwing them to the side before she grasps a hold of the handle and with only a moment's hesitation she tugs her hand back opening up the door with a loud screech engulfing the dark room with light.

Light that barely makes its way into the room as she takes a few steps forward reaching blindly into the darkness by her side looking for a light switch before as she finds her target with a flick of her thumb instantly the room is engulfed in bright light causing her to raise up her hand and close her eyes from the sudden brightness.

Brightness that after a few seconds she pulls her hand back only for her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Blood. So much blood. Blood covering the floors. Puddles and puddles of blood staining the tiles. Blood covering used rusty chains on the ground.

Blood covering a crowbar that shines up towards her as though mocking her. Trails that she follows with her eyes before her hands come up to quickly cover her mouth when she looks across the room.

The second Robin. A severely beaten Robin just barely being supported by a pair of chains wrapped securely around his arms.

A young man that wasn't moving. Wasn't moving except for the slow rising of his chest. A young man that she could barely recognize.

Barely recognize from the intense bruising across his face. A face that looked so scarred down with so many cuts and dried blood covering his features.

A face that told it all. He is in pain. In intense pain that she couldn't even begin to imagine. Couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must be for him to take a breath.

How painful it must be for him to just open his eyes. Eyes that remain closed. Eyes that she looks away from the look him over only to feel her stomach dropping with every single thing she sees.

A bare chest. A chest that she would have said was impressive for his age but now? Now it looked like battered meat.

Looked as though someone had used him for a punching bag. A bag with numerous bruises and cuts all across from what she could see.

Bruises that she could imagine only went even further south from the way he is hunched over. The way he is hunched over before she quickly has to turn away for a split second when she can no longer take it causing her to hunch down to her knees and empty her stomach.

She had been right. There had been broken bones. But what she sees on the ground was just sickening.

An terrifying version of the little piggy game. A game that she could only imagine what it had felt like when each and every toe had been administered the same punishment.

A sight that makes her take a couple of long deep breaths as she glances back and forth between his face and the tiles before with shaky legs she rises up to her feet and makes her way over.

Makes her way silently over with her heels splashing against the puddle of blood. Splashing that instantly she sees a reaction coming from the young hero.

A reaction in which she has never seen before. A reaction that makes her feel sick to her stomach. Fear.

Undeniable fear coming from him. Fear in the form of small whimpers as his eyes barely open to look in her direction before in a sudden move she reaches out and covers his mouth with her hand as tears slowly start to once again trickle down her face.

" Shhh. It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Retracting her hand looking up from any sort of lock finding a pair attached to each chain reaching up Harley tries the first key on her keychain finding it to not fit the lock before she quickly does the next.

Then the next before after only seconds when she comes to realize none of the keys work for the locks in a sudden move rearing back she unleashes the keys out of her hand across the room and into the far end wall with a clang.

A motion that quickly follows another when she takes a couple of steps back and grabs a hold of a concealed firearm that she had stored in the back of her pants before slowly she aims up towards the locks as her eyes come to glance down towards the young hero for a brief second.

" Close your eyes."

Just as she sees him doing so in a sudden move rearing back Harley unleashes a round that lands clean against the lock shattering it upon impact causing the chain to drop down onto the tiles with a clang before she quickly does the same to the other.

A chain that just as it falls she quickly kneels down to catch the second Robin from going head first into the tiles before very gently she lowers him back first to the ground causing a whimper to escape his lips.

Making quick work of the chains getting them unwrapped from his arms finding even more bruising underneath.

Chains that she discards to the sides and very gently takes his head into her chest and slowly rocks back and forth.

" Shhh. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Keeping her head firmly underneath the stream of water leaning her head back allowing the stream to run down her naked body and down to the dirt ground below her as a lone red headed woman continues to get lost in thought unaware to her knowledge a car comes to a screeching halt just a few walking minutes away.

A woman that many would call the catch of Gotham. Some would say truly the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Others would call her the most deadly. All very flattering words to her. Words that would often bring a smile to her face.

The deadly vixen known as Poison Ivy. Pamela Isley from another lifetime ago. A woman that was to be feared.

Feared anytime someone would come walking into her garden. A truly beautiful sight. A sight that if stared at for too long would come back to bite you.

A woman that now can't help but be lost in her thoughts about a certain individual. About a certain man. A man that has always intrigued her.

A man that over time she would admit she has fallen in love with. Fallen hard for. A silly thought. The villainess falling for the hero.

But it had happened. She had fallen for him. She had fallen for him causing her to do something she never thought she would ever do.

To change her ways. A terrifying feeling at first. But a feeling that only got better by the day. Only got better when she had seen the world starting to change for the better.

Did she still want to save the planet? Yes she did. She would always want to save the planet. Now she just did it smarter.

Now she would play by their rules. Play by their rules not allowing herself to lose control like she usually did in these circumstances.

She would play nice using the biggest resource of them all. The biggest card in her hand. A card that she didn't need to use her womanly features to get.

Didn't need to seduce or trick in anyway to get what she wanted. No all she had to do was have a conversation.

A long drawn out conversation with the most wealthiest and most powerful men in the entire city. Maybe even in the entire world.

Bruce Wayne. The billionaire and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. A man that had just sat silently listening to her case.

Listening to her with his eyes on her own the entire time as she made her case to him for assistance. Assistance to save the planet.

A plea that much to her surprise was instantly agreed to. Instantly agreed to before a plan was put into motion.

Her plan. Her plan to save the planet with Wayne Enterprises backing her up one hundred percent. A plan that she has seen hundreds of forests being saved thanks to the mighty dollar.

A weird notion but she didn't regret it. Didn't regret this notion one bit. Didn't regret saving every piece of wildlife she could.

Wildlife that she could feel was grateful to her through their bond. A bond that was always quickly starting to happen between her and the millionaire herself.

Was it love? She was sure it wasn't. Her heart belonged to another. Well that was until some of the pieces had started to come together.

Pieces that she wanted nothing more than to smack herself for not seeing before. The constant disappearances of the millionaire whenever The Batman made an appearance.

How he always seemed so tired every single morning as though he had a late night. An revelation that had just made a smile come across her face.

But now? Now she had to find a way. A way to get through his stubborn side and reveal the truth to her.

Not only about his alter ego but also his feelings for her. Feelings she knew he had for her. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

But she would not be denied. She is Poison Ivy and no…."

" Red!? Red you here!?"

Snapping open her eyes turning her head towards where she swore to hear her best friend's voice coming from emerging out of the small waterfall before her and across the dirt terrain as she turns her head to look across her very large garden instantly Ivy's eyes go wide when she finds Harley barely supporting a very injured Robin on her side.

A scene that makes her quickly spring into action racing across the dirt terrain and across her garden towards them.

Movement that makes Harley come to an halt to look towards her before she ignores the clown's look of shock from seeing her in such a nude state to pay her full attention to the young man that she is supporting.

A young man that she had heard had been taken by The Joker over a week ago. Had been taken and not seen since.

Not by any thugs on the streets. Not even by The Batman. A hero that had been tearing the streets apart looking for any sort of clue of his whereabouts along with Batgirl.

A young woman that she swore had some kind of feelings for this battered young man before her. A young man that needed clear medical attention.

So much so as without a second thought she snaps her fingers causing a couple of vines to slowly come out of the forest around them while a large leaf follows after them.

A leaf that is used to support the young hero on top as the vines gently wrap around him before laying him down.

" What happened?"

Keeping her eyes trained on the young hero's face that she knew to be Jason Todd underneath his mask receiving nothing but silence in response just as she turns her head to her side to look at Harley instantly Ivy's eyes widen slightly when she sees tears trickling down the clown's cheeks as her eyes remained trained on the young man before them.

" Harley?"

Seeing her best friend jumping up slightly in surprise being as gentle as possible reaching out gently Ivy pulls Harley into an embrace only to feel her arms coming to grasp onto her tight as she feels her shoulder starting to get wet.

" It was Mister J! He….he just….those screams."

Hearing the young woman in her arms sob silently gently Ivy rubs her back in soothing motions as she closes her eyes trying her best to control her anger.

" Shhh. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

Pulling back slightly from Harley as she sees her looking up towards her with a watery smile forcing a smile across her face slowly Ivy turns her attention over towards Jason and starts to slowly examine him.

And what she was finding in her findings she didn't like one bit. In fact it was making her sick. Making her sick to see so much damage.

Making her sick from seeing how someone could do this to another. An examination that makes one thing clear.

This young man needed medical attention right away. Needed it right away before as though her body has a mind of its own slowly she follows after the leaf as it gently glides Jason forward towards her greenhouse.

A massive greenhouse. Her sactionary. Her home. A truly beautiful structure. A truly beautiful piece of scenery.

But that didn't matter right now. Right now she needed to do everything she could to keep him alive. Needed to do everything she could to save his life.

And she would. She would save this young man's life. She would do so for him. Do it for the caped crusader.

* * *

Where is he? Where did that mad man take him? Constant questions on his mind. Questions that were not only taking its toll on him but on another.

Taking its toll on the young woman near him. A woman that looked so distraught. Looked as though she was about to break down at any second.

The evidence was there. How she had pummeled a thug almost to death when she had questioned him about the second Robin's disappearance.

Questioned him about where The Joker was currently hiding. Answers that she did not receive only further deepening her rage.

A rage that he could see in her eyes still now. Rage filled by another emotion. Love. She is in love with the second Robin.

Maybe more than even she realizes. A strong emotion but an emotion that could be a weakness. Could make her be careless.

Make her not think straight. But he couldn't blame her. He wasn't thinking straight either. He couldn't stop thinking about what was happening right now.

Couldn't stop thinking about what this mad man was doing to him. Thoughts that as badly as he tried to suppress would always invade his mind making him continue his search through the city.

A search that was starting to become a lost cause. There was no clues. No traces of the mad man anywhere.

No traces of any of his thugs. Not even a trace from his second in command. A young woman that he still believed somewhere deep inside could be saved.

Could be turned away from a life of crime. The evidence was there in front of him in the form of another.

A woman that has continued to surprise him with every moment they have spent together. A woman that of late he has been having many thoughts about.

Too many thoughts. Thoughts he shouldn't be having. Even if she paid for her crimes. Even if she turned a new leaf.

He is Batman. Gotham City's Dark Knight. He could not allow himself the distraction. Even if he wanted to.

He had a job to do. And his job on this night was to find some type of clue that could lead him to his ward.

Some kind of lead that could bring him one step closer to The Joker. And that lead suddenly comes forward in the form of a blonde.

A blonde with familiar looking pigtails standing outside. The form of Harley Quinn. A woman that is instantly recognized by his companion as she quickly springs into action dipping from her hiding spot and onto ground level.

But something was different about the clown and he could see it. Her face. Her face was riddled with tears.

Riddled with tear stains that completely destroyed her clown makeup. Tear stains with clear bloodshot red eyes looking around her.

Looking around her until she spots his companion. And companion that stalks her way over towards her causing the clown just to stare at her.

Something that immediately makes him spring into action and land right between them before he watches Harley's watery eyes come to rest on him.

Eyes that were telling him of a story. Were just pleading with him to listen to her. And she would have it.

She just better hope he didn't regret it.

* * *

There he is. Jason living breathing before him. A young man that he can't help but keep staring at as another stands by his side with her head buried into his shoulder holding his hand gently within her own.

A young man that as he takes in his features makes his blood boil. Makes his blood boil from all of the bandages laced around his body.

From all of the makeshift casts that he sees all around him. Casts made of a different variety of plants.

Casts that are completely covering his entire body. Casts that he knew only one person could be responsible for.

Only one woman that could call this green house her home. A woman that has yet to make an appearance yet.

But he could feel her. He could feel her all around him. He could smell her perfume in the air. He could hear her whispering through the air.

A woman that as though if reading his thoughts suddenly makes an appearance by his side staring over towards his ward.

Staring over towards her patient with a sad smile.

" I've done all that i can do. He's going to need plenty of rest. I can make some potions that could help his recovery process along but i can't fix…."

" Thank you."

Glancing over towards her side out of the corner of her eye as she sees Batman look over towards her with a grateful smile before it is masked Ivy returns the smile before she looks over towards the young couple in front of her and whispers out.

" You don't need to thank me."

" Yes i do."

Feeling her lips curling upward scooting over until their hips touch reaching out gently Ivy takes his hand within her own.

" Well then if you insist there is one way for you to repay him."

Seeing his gaze turn towards her out of the corner of her eye turning her body until she is facing him reaching out gently Ivy wraps her arm around the back of his neck before without giving him a chance to react she leans forward pressing her lips to his own.

A kiss that only after a few seconds she feels being returned as his arm comes to snake around her waist causing her to wrap her arms firmly around the back of his neck.

A kiss that is watched by all in the room until after a heated minute the kiss is broken apart and Ivy opens her eyes to send Batman a bright smile.

This smile that she swears gets returned with a faint one of his own before she turns her sights upon Batgirl finding her watery shocked eyes on her.

" I suggest you tell him how you feel when he wakes up. He's going to need you more than ever."

Receiving a nod in response from the watery eyed Batgirl that doesn't even bother to suppress the tears trickling down her cowl returning the nod slowly Ivy turns her head back towards Batman.

" Now then we have a clown to mad man to catch."

Turning her gaze away from Batman looking over her shoulder Ivy turns her full attention over towards Harley that she finds sitting in a chair completely silent looking down towards the floor.

" Harley?"

Seeing her teary eyed best friend lifting up her gaze and towards her gently Ivy sends her a reassuring smile.

" It's okay. We'll make sure he never does anything like this to anyone again but i need your help. We need your help.

Where is he? Where is The Joker?"

Blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall reaching up gently Harley wipes her eyes before she looks back up towards Ivy with a determined look.

* * *

 _Look at him go! I never knew he could be so….strong!_

Hearing the sound of glass breaking snapping out of her thoughts as she watches Batman disappear out of a broken window crunching glass beneath his boots along the way just as she takes a step forward instantly Ivy comes to a sudden halt when she watches one of The Joker's thugs come flying though the opening and land down hard into a wooden table completely shattering the table upon impact.

An motion that makes her eyes go wide in total shock before she quickly makes her way over towards the thug and deliver a vicious kick that lands clean against his head causing him to slouch back onto the broken piece of furniture when she sees him trying to get up.

 _One down now where's…._

And suddenly there it is. That laugh. That sickening laugh that would always make her blood boil. A laugh that echoes through the air.

A laugh that makes her snap her head to look through the broken opening to find the mad man running down a train track leading into a dark tunnel with Batman stalking after him.

A tunnel that had been used once before years ago. Much like this place. This abandoned train station. A station that has been shut down for years.

Shutdown with no plans on ever reopening. A perfect place for a hideout. Especially for the mad man in question.

A mad man that she can hear his laugh perfectly echoing through the tunnel. A laugh that she stalks after leaping through the broken window and march down towards the tunnel before the laugh stops.

The laugh stops when a scream of pain comes from the clown's lips that echo through the tunnel. A scream that makes a pleased smile come across her face as she enters inside.

Enters inside following after the scream. A scream that is followed by another before a weak chuckle is heard.

Chuckles that she follows before she comes to a complete stop just in time to see The Joker go flying back first into the tunnel's walls with tremendous force.

So much force that she swore she heard a few ribs breaking. If they didn't then they would surely be now as she watches Batman deliver blow after blow into the clown's side causing an expression of intense pain to come across The Joker's face with each shot landed.

Shots that quickly turns into a knee followed by an uppercut rocking The Joker backwards but not before his suit is grabbed and he is thrown down the tunnel onto the train tracks.

Tracks she sees him landing face first on causing a large gash to be opened up across his cheek. A gash that is opened up even more when he is flipped around and pummeled with punch after punches.

Punches from Batman that continue to rock the clown's head back and forth with so much force. With so much rage that she can't help but remain motionless in total shock.

In total shock from seeing this side of The Batman. From seeing this side of the Dark Knight. And if she was being honest she liked it.

She liked seeing this side of him. Liked seeing this vicious side of him. A side that she knew she needed to stop before it was too late.

Needed to stop before his emotions would get the best of him doing something he had never done before.

Emotions she sees getting the best of him causing her to race over and grab a hold of his closed fist that had been reared back ready to be delivered to The Joker that she wasn't sure was even consis anymore with both of her arms causing him to snap his gaze up towards her.

" Stop! Please stop!"

Feeling his undivided attention on gently moving her hands down to gently massage his closed fists feeling his hand so tense slowly Ivy releases a breath.

" As much as i want to see you do this. As much as i would love to see the clown ended once and for all, I can't let you do this.

I won't let you do this. This isn't you."

With a gentle tug as she sees him slowly rising up to his feet reaching out gently Ivy wraps her arms around Batman.

" Don't become him. Don't become the thing you despise. Believe me, I know. I know better than anyone what it is like.

I won't allow you to walk down that path."

Seeing some of the anger and rage disappearing from his eyes maneuvering her hand to rest on his chest gently Ivy makes circles on his velvar as she keeps his gaze.

" Let's take him to Arkham. Put him away inside of a cell and throw away the key. I know you want nothing more than to kill him.

I do to for everything he's done to my best friend but that's not the answer. You taught me that."

Leaning her head forward until their foreheads are touching gently Ivy whispers out.

" Don't let him win Bruce. This is what he wants."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide for just a brief moment feeling her lips curling upward gently Ivy wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Your secret is safe with me love."

Closing the distance between them gently Ivy presses her lips back to Batman's own only to feel his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

* * *

Silently trekking his way through the dirt trail leading up towards the green house with the faintest of smiles across his face as he continues to walk in total silence suddenly as he sees a red rose laying on the ground instantly Batman comes to a complete stop.

A complete stop only to kneel down to take the rose into his hand. A rose that as he looks around his surroundings finds another.

Then another. In fact there was a trail of roses. A trail leading down another dirt trail. A trail that she wanted him to follow.

A trail that very slowly he starts to follow down as he remembers her last words spoken to him on this day.

Spoken to him as they met at Wayne Enterprises going over a case to save an endangered rainforest from being wiped out in Africa.

Her words. The words to meet her here tonight. To follow her somewhere neither has ever gone before.

Words that he can see she has taken to heart with a clear message. A clear message with the roses. Roses that he continues to follow unwavering.

Continues to follow as the sound of a stream comes into his ears. A stream that gets louder and louder by the second with each step he takes.

A stream that he hears a short distance away from him after a few minutes of walking down the trail in total silence before he brushes away a bushy branch only to come to a complete stop.

Come to a complete stop when he sees her. Poison Ivy in all of her glory inside of the waterfall. Inside of the waterfall using the stream for a shower.

A stream that hits every part of her flawless body. Even part of her perfect body. A body he can't help but stare at before he turns his gaze up to find her smiling over towards him.

A smile that only widens as her eyes twinkle with nothing but mischief as he watches her slowly emerge out of the waterfall swaying her hips seductively towards him.

Hips he can't help but watch as they get closer and closer until they stop before him. Stop before him causing him to look up towards her smiling face.

A smile that he can't help but return before he closes his eyes when he feels her hands on his cheeks. Hands that slowly move down until he feels his cowl being removed.

Being removed causing him to open her eyes to see her staring at him with a seductive smile.

" Hello love."


End file.
